ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70639 Street Race of the Snake Jaguar
70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar is a set released in 2018. Official LEGO.com Description Match Zane’s bike against Mr. E’s Oni Bike and battle for the Oni Mask of Vengeance, with this exciting LEGO® NINJAGO® Street Race of Snake Jaguar set. Zane's Bike features 2 foldout gold-colored blades, 2 hidden stud shooters on a foldout detachable drone for ground-level or aerial attacks, while the Oni Bike is armed with chopping blades and 2 stud shooters. This cool toy for kids also includes a podium with Oni Mask of Vengeance and Demon Torso elements for the Mr. E minifigure to wear, plus 2 minifigures with weapons to intensify the role-play conflict. *''Includes 2 minifigures: Zane and Mr. E.'' *''Zane’s bike features a minifigure seat, 2 stud shooters on a foldout, detachable drone, 2 foldout gold-colored blades, a flag element and translucent, ice-blue elements.'' *''Oni Bike features a minifigure seat, 2 chopping blades with spikes, 2 stud shooters, front wheel with spikes, 2 detachable swords and a ‘Sons of Garmadon' flag element.'' *''Push the Oni Bike along to make the blades chop.'' *''Also includes a podium with the Oni Mask of Vengeance and Demon Torso transformation elements for Mr. E, plus 2 katanas.'' *''Attach the Demon Torso (with 2 extra arms) and Oni Mask of Vengeance to Mr. E to make him even more evil!'' *''Includes Zane’s bow-and-arrow weapon.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This cool toy for kids is suitable for ages 7-14.'' *''Zane's bike measures over 3” (9cm) high, 6” (17cm) long and 2” (6cm) wide.'' *''Detachable drone measures over 4” (11cm) long and 3” (9cm) wide, and under 1” (2cm) high.'' *''Oni Bike measures over 3” (9cm) high, 7” (18cm) long and 2” (7cm) wide.'' *''Podium (including mask and torso) measures over 1” (5cm) high, 1” (4cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep.'' Trivia *Mr. E's bike is first seen in Episode 75 - "The Mask of Deception" and Zane's bike is first seen in Episode 78 - "Snake Jaguar." *The set bears slight resemblance to 70600 Ninja Bike Chase, which featured two similar bikes driven by Kai and Nya. In this set, Zane and Mr. E ride two similar bikes. *This is the only Sons of Garmadon set in which none of the minifigures are exclusive. **However, Mr. E's top torso piece when he wears the Mask of Vengeance is exclusive. Gallery LEGO70639 Box5 v29 Copy.jpg 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar Poster.jpg Ride Ninja - 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar - LEGO NINJAGO|Product Animation 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar.png 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar 2.png 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar 3.png 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar 4.png 70639 alt2.jpg 70639 alt.jpg 70639 alt4.png|Zane minifigure FIGMrE.png|Mr. E minifigure Mr. E Four Armed Minifigure.png|Exclusive Oni Mask of Vengeance Mr. E Building Instructions * 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar (1) * 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar (2) de:70639 Straßenrennen des Schlangenjaguars pl:70639 Wyścig uliczny Wężowego Jaguara Category:Ninjago Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:2018 Sets Category:Sets Category:Oni Masks Category:Ninja Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu